that's fake, and this is real
by sweetmoment5
Summary: "Ally, you admitted that you don't love him. You can't stay with him," her best friend reasoned. Ally thought, and though deep inside she knew they were right, she couldn't seem to be able to let go of him just like that. It wasn't because she was in love with him; she didn't know why./ One-Shot./ Auslly./ AU.


**Hey, my loves! :) Okay, believe it or not, I actually started to work on **She Came Along** again. :) I have the next chapter half-way done, so I'm excited to see what you guys think. :) This is a 'Thank you for getting me 300 followers' gift for my Tumblr friends. :) Review if you want. :) Thanks!(:**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Austin and Ally. Geez, a girl can dream. **

* * *

**A&A **

He had too many chances to count. Each time, however, he broke her heart more. She knew that he wasn't worth it, but he was just so addicting, and she would always end up coming back to him. Her friends had told her to be careful because he had a reputation as a player, but she never listened. She was blinded by his dashingly good looks and his fake promises. She was blinded by fake love.

**A&A**

**_'He's no good for you...' _**

She had been told this by all of her friends a countless amount of times. She knew this was true, so no one understood why she was so reluctant to leave him behind. Her friends didn't understand what fake love was all about, though.

**A&A **

**_'He's just a player, Ally...'_ **

She knew this. She really did; it was and always will be true. He'd cheated on her with dozens of girls, but he'd turn around and tell her that those girls would never compare to her. She always believed him because she knew what fake love was about.

**A&A**

**_'He doesn't value you...'_ **

This one had been said by anyone whom was extremely close to her because only they saw how he really treated her. Only they, along with her, saw how he checked other girls out while on one of their few dates. He would flip his luscious hair. sending a wink their way. She would have to hide the hurt on her face. After all, this was fake love.

**A&A**

**_'He doesn't know you...'_ **

She knew him, though. That's really all that mattered to her, too. She was Ally, and she wasn't going to complain about how little he seemed to know about her; how little he seemed to love her. That's just not how fake love worked.

**A&A**

**_'He does not love you, Ally...'_ **

That was a first. She had only been told this by her best friend; the only one brave enough to tell her something like that.

"Yes he does!" she screamed back as the tears welled up in her eyes.

"Ally, do you hear yourself right now? He's making you believe his lies, but I know you're smarter than this." Ally shook her head and covered her ears to drown out the voice of her so-called best friend.

"No, Austin, you're the liar. Dallas does love me. He really does, but you'll never see or understand that because you don't know what real love is." She didn't know why she was saying all of these things because she knew very well that she was wrong.

Austin shook his head in pure disbelief.

"Ally, can I ask you something?" he asked a bit more calmly and relaxed than before. Ally slid down on the floor with Austin following, slowly wrapping his arm around her. She instinctively nuzzled up into his side.

"Do you see yourself forming that perfect family you've always wanted with someone like..like _him__?_" She had always told Austin that she wanted a happy family but honestly? She couldn't see Dallas being a part of it.

She stayed silent, knowing that he knew the answer. Still, though, he waited for her to shake her head before continuing.

"Okay, then, answer this: why in the world are you with him? He doesn't treat you right, he never appreciates you, he's the worst person ever, Ally. Don't give me the 'he can change' speech because I've heard it so many times, and it's getting old. You know very well, just like everyone else does, he can't and won't change. Ever," he whispered slowly and quietly, making her shiver slightly.

She sighed and contemplated whether or not to be honest with him. Would he understand what fake love was about? Of course not.

"I love him," she lied, not even trying to convince anyone. It was what she had grown used to saying in the past 2 years. It no longer even meant anything to her, and over the 2 years, it was like saying she was fine. Both were lies.

"Ally.." he whispered, hurt that she still believed it. He didn't understand that she really didn't believe it. She just believed in fake love. It never made sense to anybody except for her.

"Austin, I-I.." she stopped, fighting with herself to get this out already.

"I don't..I d-don't.." Austin pulled her back to look into her eyes. She was crying now, and it broke him so much to see her like this. He pulled her in for a hug and held her tightly. She cried into his chest because this was all taking a toll on her.

"Austin," she said a little louder this time. She lifted her head and wiped her eyes, deciding that crying over this was not right. She confidently looked at Austin and smiled through the tears still in her eyes.

"I don't love him," she finally said as Austin smiled. He looked at her proudly before pulling her back in for a hug. He nuzzled his head into her neck and whispered, "That's all I wanted to here. Now, can you do something for me?"

Ally nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Break up with him," he whispered quietly.

She pulled back swiftly and looked at him hesitantly before looking down to the wooden floor. She opened her mouth to speak, but she found that no words would come out. She was speechless.

"Ally, you admitted that you don't love him. You can't stay with him," Austin reasoned. Ally thought, and though deep inside she knew he was right, she couldn't seem to be able to let go of Dallas just like that. It wasn't because she was in love with him; she didn't know why.

Austin gently unwrapped his arms from around her and stood up, offering her a hand as well. She sighed and took it.

"Want me to come with you?" he asked barely above a whisper. Her voice cracked as she spoke and said, "Yes, please."

Austin smiled at her and grabbed her hand comfortingly in his.

She felt at ease, and she knew that with Austin by her side, she'd be able to break up with Dallas. It would be easier considering it was fake love.

But what she had with Austin? No. That was _real love. _

* * *

**Ugh, curse the endings. I'm not sure how I feel about it, but I did promise my Tumblr followers this one-shot since I reached 300 followers, so there ya go! Tell me what you thought! I was asked recently about _'Where's My Kiss?' _, and I'm working on it. I'm also working on _'That Cloud-Watching Day Part 2' _:) I don't know if I'll have it done by this month, though, since I'm mainly focusing on getting** She Came Along **done**.** I'll try my hardest. :) Please review, and tell me what you think. :)  
**


End file.
